Molestia necesaria
by LadyHisterilithia
Summary: El irresponsable y apresurado comportamiento de Sakura dentro de la batalla, le llevan a Sasuke a cometer una confesión, la cual va muy en contra de su protocolar carácter.


**Autor: L**adyhisterilithia

**Titulo**: Molestia Necesaria

**Pareja:** Sakura y Sasuke.

**Rating:** "T"

**Advertencia: **Spoiler del capitulo 676, leve Ooc.

**Summary: **El irresponsable y apresurado comportamiento de Sakura dentro de la batalla, le llevan a Sasuke a cometer una confesión, la cual va muy en contra de su protocolar carácter.

**Notas de la autora: Este One-shot fue hecho para un concurso, como ya terminó, puedo subirlo a mi cuenta. Espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**. **

"_Sentir y pensar, considerándolo bien,_

_Son como el ciego que guía al cojo"_

~Grillparzer, Franz~

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**One-shot**

**M**olestia Necesaria

.

.

.

* * *

El tétrico ambiente le provocó escalofríos. Un vacío que últimamente se hacia mas amigo de su ser, le caló el alma. Frente a ella se estaba desatando un acontecimiento devastador, que quedaría en los recuerdos de todos aquellos que observaban la pelea, perplejos.

Tantos años de duros entrenamientos trastabillaban en aquel momento, no se preparó para aquello. Deseó poder hacer mucho más que sanar gente. Sonaba egoísta, pero era su dura verdad, ella quería estar a la par de su equipo. Muy lejos de dar la impresión como la molesta entrometida mocosa que solo veía una tonta ilusión de amor.

Con ironía, se observó, e inútilmente se comparó con el vano intento que su cruel cabeza le mostraba con honores. Ni siquiera llegaba a tener el cuarenta por ciento de capacidad que su mente albergaba. Y aquello, sin ir mas lejos, la cegaba de una impotencia tan detestable, que hasta el mismísimo Naruto se sorprendería de la poca pulcritud e inocencia que guardaba en su interior ya corrompido por aquella vivencia que a sus pocos años de edad le tocaba experimentar.

Odio, resentimiento, desesperanza. Aquellas tres simples palabras estaban acompañadas de cada sentimiento.

La academia le había enseñado su labor como ninja. Su equipo de pelea, la había fortalecido. Pero nada, absolutamente nada le había preparado psicológicamente para no corromperse con aquel extraño y tétrico ambiento que irradiaba la guerra.

Las voces comenzaron a alejarse, un zumbido que se volvía mas poderoso con el paso de los segundos comenzó a marearla, sentía sus piernas, flácidas. Su pronóstico del panorama era malo, pésimo, terrible.

Y a pesar de todos los deprimentes pensamientos que merodeaban en su mente y golpeaban su autoestima, la voz que nunca la había abandonado, gritaba iracunda e hiperactiva.

_« ¡Kya! Demostremos de qué pasta estamos hechas ¡SHANNARO!»_

Con ánimo renovado estudió la situación. Aquello necesitaría de toda su voluntad, iba a arriesgarse a todo o nada, aun si moría en el intento. Hizo a un lado la indiferencia de Sasuke que tanto le hería.

Observó a Naruto. Mantenía la mirada fija en el enemigo. Madara había resultado ser la peor de las desgracias que alguna vez hubiesen deseado conocer.

— Naruto—Llamó.

El susodicho giró a verla. Parado junto a su antiguo equipo, todos juntos, como debía haber sido siempre.

— ¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan?

— ¿Crees que soy débil, Naruto?—Le fue imposible no sorprenderse por la pregunta. No es que le ofendiera, ni mucho menos. Pero no era el tiempo ni el lugar para hablar de aquello.

— Por supuesto que no, Sakura-chan—Aseguró totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

— Sakura, concéntrate en el enemigo—Riñó su maestro.

De reojo prestó atención al tercer miembro. Se sintió pésimo al notar que la observaba con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, demostraba su potente enojo.

— Tu distracción va a costarle la vida a alguno de nosotros—Sus acidas palabras le quemaron el alma.

— Sasuke-bastardo, no le hablas de esa manera a Sakura-chan—Si persistía en esa actitud con su amiga, iba a molerlo a golpes.

— Sasuke tiene razón, Naruto—Apoyó el mas adulto de los cuatro. Refunfuñó aún ofendido con el estúpido comportamiento de Sasuke.

— No necesito que me defiendas, Naruto—Acotó la muchacha—. Se muy bien como hacerlo sola—Continuó girando para enfrentar de frente al poseedor del Sharinghan—. No se que clase de manía es la que traes conmigo, pero déjame decirte algo… yo tampoco creo que sea débil, muy al contrario de cualquier pronostico que pudieses llegar a tener de mi, voy a erradicar esa loca idea que persistes en mantener, que sin tu ayuda no podré valerme por mi misma, Sasuke-kun.

Una vez más, esa sensación de logro que le había embargado cuando utilizó por primera vez el "Sello fuerza de un centenar" la abrumó, se sentía capaz de pararse con dignidad frente a su equipo y aseverar que estaba a la misma altura que ellos. Sintió una calida sensación en la zona de la frente, y se expandió por todo el cuerpo. Los tres hombres tardaron solo segundos en salir del asombro ante la confesión de la única mujer del grupo, pero ella nuevamente se les adelantó.

— No distraigan su atención del enemigo, y tomen provecho del tiempo a favor.

Sin esperar respuesta concentró chakra en su puño y comenzó a correr aumentando la velocidad hacia el enemigo. Este la observaba indolente y así quedó hasta que ella en un fluido salto, se lanzó sobre él. Al instante una gran vara atravesó su zona abdominal, pero la técnica "Restauración divina" la repelió.

Aprovechó el asombro de Madara al observar las líneas en su frente, y descargó su puño derecho en la mejilla de él. Automáticamente este salió aventado varios metros detrás. Aun algo aturdido, Naruto se abalanzó sobre el enemigo sin perder tiempo, y junto a él, Kakashi realizando varios sellos para reforzar el ataque.

— ¿Qué porquería se te ha metido en la cabeza? ¿Acaso estas loca?—Recriminó iracundo mientras se paraba frente a ella de manera severa.

— ¿Qué crees tú que haces?—Refutó ella ofendida—. Deberías estar ayudando a Naruto y a Kakashi-sensei—Culpó mirando de reojo la pelea.

— ¡Y una mierda!—El grito le hizo prestar completa atención a él—. No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez igual.

— ¿Por qué no? Es mi vida y hago lo que me place con ella.

Sasuke decidió que ya había perdido demasiado el tiempo, y en definitiva, había reaccionado como minutos antes le había recriminado a la muchacha, no debía hacer.

Se mordió la lengua ante lo que iba a decir, y se sintió aun más estúpido por reconocer que era lo único que podía cesar el irresponsable y apresurado comportamiento de _ella_.

Carraspeó incómodo, y habló.

—No eres débil.

Le fue imposible retener el suspiro de asombro por la confesión del muchacho.

— ¿Disculpa?

Gruñó malhumorado.

— Dije que no eres débil, no necesito… necesitamos—Corrigió—, que nos demuestres nada. Ahora deja de hacer estupideces y no te entrometas.

Sakura no sabía si retorcerse de felicidad por el "halago" a sus capacidades, u ofenderse por seguir subestimándola. Cualquiera de las dos opciones las tendría que arreglar en otro momento. El sonido de una explosión le había llegado a sus oídos, y aquello no podía ser bueno.

Lo observó con completa seriedad. El no bajó su mirada.

— No puedo prometerlo—Se sinceró.

— Tsk… eres una molestia.

Y contra toda lógica, le sonrió sincera, simplemente porque por primera vez, se sintió una molestia necesaria. Por primera vez, Sasuke había visto en ella una cualidad que distaba mucho de aquella niña de doce años glorificando cada cosa que él hacia o decía. Y aquello no podía ser más que un "oportuno" re-comienzo ¿No es verdad?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~The end~**_


End file.
